


Usual Order

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He silently wished that he could find the answer to this riddle that Alec was, but instead he just nods and takes the muffin and coffee in both hands.</p><p>(AKA bakery!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usual Order

Magnus knows that he's getting a little pathetic as he opens the door to Lightwood Bakery, this being the fourth time this week he had come here for breakfast, but it isn't his fault that the man behind the counter was so devastatingly attractive. It had taken him nearly two weeks to coerce him into telling Magnus his name - Alec - and he wasn't about to let his time and effort go to waste. Even if it seemed like a lost cause. 

"Usual order?" Alec asks as Magnus walks up to the counter, not an expression of emotion on his face except the twinkle in his eyes. That's what Magnus simultaneously hated and loved about him. Well, love was a strong word, but the mysterious was both intriguing and appalling. 

He silently wished that he could find the answer to this riddle that Alec was, but instead he just nods and takes the muffin and coffee in both hands.

He had gotten his usual order, but instead of eating as he walked to work as was his habit, he takes a seat in the corner of the medium-sized bakery, a little ways from all the people but close enough to gaze longingly at his beautiful barista. 

It was painful to think that he wouldn't see him for nearly three weeks, but this was the trip of a lifetimes; Magnus couldn't turn it down. So he settles for spending the extra time enjoy his mocha latte.

Once the hustle and bustle of the morning rush settles down, Alec departs from his position at the counter and opts for cleaning off the tables. He gets about five feet from Magnus and their eyes meet, and for once a light shines through the darkness and Alec smiles. And Magnus knows for a fact, as his heart skips a beat, that he is screwed.

\---

It takes everything inside of him not to run to the bakery the morning after he returns from his trip. Thankfully he had gotten there just a few minutes after opening and he happened to be the first customer in line. 

Alec emerges from the back, carrying a tray of croissants, and their eyes meet for the first time in what feels like forever. Alec almost spills the pastries as he comes to a halt and he gives Magnus a small smile.

"Usual order?" Alec says predictably as he slides the tray into the glass display case and Magnus nods, leaning against the counter as Alec pours the coffee into the styrofoam cup. 

Magnus had missed breakfast from the bakery; he knew there was nothing special about it, and he had had better food even on his trip, but even the best baked goods in the world couldn't get his heart pumping like Alec's brown eyes.

"I've been craving you," Magnus says wistfully as he takes the muffin and the cup of coffee. He's all for flirting but he can't help but blush at the realization of what he says, and he falters under Alec's gaze, trying to think of something to make himself seem less... creepy.

"Me too," Alec says before he can cover himself, giving Magnus a sly smirk. Magnus' mouth parts slightly, his embarrassment giving way to surprise. Magnus glances back at Alec as he leaves, who's already busy with another customer, but there seems to be a new glow to Alec. That's the only way Magnus could describe it. 

It's only when he's sitting at his desk, nearly done with his coffee, that he notices the smudged writing on the cup. He brings it closer to his face to read it; it's messy but not illegible, and he can make out 'Been missing my favorite customer,' and a little smiley face.

His efforts, now, seemed like less of a lost cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write feels the same but I really do try so I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote. Requests are welcomed, always (:


End file.
